


Truths Beyond Saying...

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monday morning fight leads to Monday night making up. Short and sweet and almost zero nutritional value beyond that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths Beyond Saying...

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this for my own prompt on "Rainy Days and Mondays" on the 1_million_words comm. The prompt: Spin a story where your characters get off to the worst start ever. Make them fumble and fight and storm through their day and then... maybe they realize it was all a big mistake. Maybe one makes the first overture and finds the other one so glad they did - however you reconcile them, show us how Monday can go from cold to hot.

“What… what… _hey!_ What in the hell are you doing?”

“Taking the H1, Diamond Head.”

“No, no, do not! It’s five in the freaking afternoon, it’ll be a parking lot. We’ll sit on the highway baking like turtles for an hour. Take the local roads.”

“Listen, brah, no way back during rush is gonna be a picnic. Agreed? So what’s the big…”

“Just… please? Yes. Merge back, right lane. Like that. Thank you.”

He didn’t have it in him to explain it to the cabbie – how much he couldn’t take the mere idea of crawling at a snail’s pace, watching the other cars inch by while he replayed it over and over and over in his head….

~*~

“So you’ll, _what_? Eat dinner at the counter every night ‘til you’re eighty? Watch Chin and Kono move on with their own lives, tend to your garden, join a hiking club, pretend the people in it are your friends? Die alone sitting on that exact sofa?”

“You make it sound like I’m some shut-down….”

“If the emotionally-crippled shoe fits….. yeah. Shit, don’t you _want_ somebody, Steve? For your own? Leave me out of it, even, and answer the…”

“I have answered the question. Repeatedly. I’ve been answering it and everything else that you ever asked for eight years, Danny, and I’ve answered honestly every single…”

“Bullshit!”

“No, not bullshit. Yes, honestly, starting with ‘no, she’s not my girlfriend’ and …”

“Don’t make me want to…”

“…continuing on to ‘no I’m not broken, I’m independent’…”

“...kick you, I swear … I could kick you right now…”

“….finishing up with ‘just because you and I have fucked a couple of times doesn’t mean I’m capable of being what you need.’ ‘Cause I’m not. You know I’m not.”

“You lie to yourself first and the most. You realize that? You’re pushing me away because you think I’ll regret staying. That I won’t be happy if I don’t follow her back to the mainland.”

“They’re shutting the door on your flight in an hour and twenty minutes, Danny. From right _now_. The bag-check line alone….”

“Fine, so I’ll get another flight later. If I even _need_ another flight which I _shouldn’t_ because…”

“No. Go. You have to go.”

“Are you kidding me? I put my heart in my hand and hold it out like it hasn’t been turned into mincemeat several times already in my life… and that’s your response?”

“Yeah. It is. Go. I want you to. Go. We’ll talk later.”

“Or maybe we talk never,” he’d said on his way out Steve’s door, turning to watch the words land, seeing him absorb them. “How about that?”

~*~

 _‘You rotten bastard…’_ It’s what he wants to say, _“…screw you, testing me that way…”_

He would say it, absolutely, but his brain can’t quite connect with his mouth on account of his pounding heart and the sweet, aching tension building in a circle through his thighs, his gut, his balls…

“Oh…. yeah! _Nnnnggghh_ …” Danny settles for, instead.

Steve has them both in one big, sweet, tight, slick hand in Steve’s bed; squeezing, stroking. He’s kissing Danny from head to neck and over his chest as they twist against each other slow and sweet and…gentle. Surprisingly so.

Danny hadn’t known what to expect when he walked back in only minutes after leaving. It sure as hell wasn’t this. He couldn’t be any more out of words if Steve were fucking him furiously through the wall.

“Mmmmmm… _ohhhhhh_ ….”

He hears it right before Steve throws his head back suddenly, makes a long, wounded sound, dick twitching and pulsing against his and then….

“Fuuucking… jerrrrrk…” Danny gets it out as he comes, the last word especially elongated and stuttered, and he hears Steve sobbing, laughing as they each go off the rails, seizing and releasing so hard the bed jumps from it over and over and….

Their cries rise and mingle and drop away at the same time, turning from shouts to whimpers to gasps.

Danny wonders what Steve hears. He knows what he hears in Steve’s sounds....

_‘Mine. My own.’_

About time he gets it.


End file.
